Dying Love
by katiekatz27
Summary: When one of their own is killed, what will happen to the team? How will everyone deal with it? Warning: yes there is a character death
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She fired off a few rounds and glanced around to see how everyone else was holding up. They all seemed to be holding their own so she concentrated again at the task on hand. This was suppose to be an in and out mission. Not some big firefight. How had it turned out like this? She shook this though from her head for now so she would not be distracted. Yes there had been a screw up. Yes it had mainly been her fault. But she couldn't afford to think like that. Things happen. She knew that very well by now.

Her heart felt like it was going to hit the ground when she heard the gasp and sound of someone falling. Time froze in her world but there was a frenzy of activity around. There were shouts and gunshots but she still was frozen. That was, until she heard him say her name. Immediately, she was kneeling by his side pressing as hard as she could on the wounds that seemed like they would never stop spilling out blood. He said her name again, this time with a little more volume, as he grasped her lower arms near the wrists. The color was leaving his face and the pool was growing bigger, spreading like a puddle of spilled milk.

"Stay with me. You hear me? You stay with me, damnit!" She couldn't control the words flowng out of her mouth. "You said you would be with me every step of the way. That you would always be there. Like Hell you are going back on that promise. I won't let you go. I'll never let you go." She was too tuned in to her fallen partner to even hear the sound of sirens in the distance. The sound of help comming. Moisture freely welling from her eyes dripped down and mingled in with the blood. A rough yet gente hand touched her cheek. It made her pause for a second before continuing on. "Remember that day I thought you were fired and leaving me forever? Remember how I wanted to say something but you stopped me? Well, i need to tell you now. I need you to know-" The hand limply fell from her cheek and hit the ground. The eyes of the man, whom she'd always denied she loved, were glazed over and unblinking. "-That i love you."

* * *

Authors note: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Senior agent reached out to touch her but just as contact was about to be made she was out of reach. She was leaning over the fallen man, trying to bring him back to her. The agent knew she did not want to admit that her friend was dead; that she had to give up on him, something she had vowed to never do. There were voices speaking. People trying to get her to move; but she just blocked them away. No one was getting near him. No one was touching him. She would not allow it. The people wanted to take him away to the cornor where she knew what they'd do. They'd cut open his beautiful body other men would envy to have, and deform it. They would ruin its innocence. That just couldn't happen. Not to him. Not to the amazing man she had cared so much about. He deserved better. How could someone so carefree and full of life end up on a cold slab? The man didn't deserve what happened. Hell, he didn't even see it comming until it was too late; Until there wasn't even time to react.

She ceased the rhythmatic compressions on the man's chest and closed the blue eyes she used to get so lost in. A gentle kiss was placed on his bloody forehead and tears were wiped away with blood covered hands. Still kneeling, she turned to the ight and looked at the 3 froms standing a few feet away. Enough to leave space but still be in close proximity. The Senior agent stood in the middle, flanked to the right by a women of short stature (yet whom was powerful) with grief clouded eyes; to the right by a tall muscular man who looked just as shocked by the loss as the others. She gazed at her family that was now missing a memeber. A small shake of the head was all she gave, but they already knew he was gone. When the bullets had hit him it had been clear there was no chance of survival. Yet he had fought. And she had fought the losing battle with him. Together they had always overcome everything no matter the statistics nor the circumstance. They had been a winning team. But that battle..that battle had not been won. The one battle that had been so important was lost. Lost and never to be forgotten. Not by her; Not by the Senior agent; Not by the diminutive woman; Not by the Ex Navy SEAL; Not by the beautiful redhead; Not by the addicted gamer; Not by the courageous psychologist; And not by the lives the man had touched.

She stood on shaky legs and was enveloped into the arms of the muscular man. The man murmured soothing nothingness in her ear. It was only semi-comforting. But not even close as comforting as it would be to have him back again; To be able to spend another moment with him; See his cheeky smile; Witness the twinkle in his blue eyes; Hear his laughter; Banter with him one last time; And to be able to take back all the snide comments she had joking said about him. Out of everything she wished she'd be able to truely let him know that she had loved him. And oh had she loved him. Head over heels in love. No matter how much she had always denied it, there had always been sparks between them. There had alway been pent up sexual tension. She had been too scared though to let him know she felt it; That she had felt the heat. Too many men in her lives had promied to be there for her and in the end, just ended up leaving her alone and unsure of what to do. She had a feeling though that he wouldn't have done that to her. But of course now he was gone. Gone like most other men who had been in her life. Gone and never to be forgotten.

* * *

A/N Hit the review buttton to let me know your thoughts. Should I continue? If i get enough reviews i will.

-Kate


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and those of you who follow/favorited this story and/or me! It encourages me to keep writing more :) sorry for taking forever to update. last week i went on vacation so i wasn't around to post a new chapter. Thanks for being patient with me

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_24 hours earlier..._

_The Bullpen was unusually quiet when she walked into the Office of Special Projects. She didn't hear the usual bickering between the boys or even the 2 senior agents picking on her partner. That was very unordinary._

_"Ms. Blye, you are late." She turned towards the voice, which she recognized right away as the OSP manager, and found the woman standing upstairs outside of the OPS control room. _

_"Sorry, Hetty. Won't happen again." The female agent promised as she made her way up the stairs._

_"Your right. It won't." Both women walked into the control room, facing the gazes of the men. _

_"Late night, Fern?" _

_"Shut up, Deeks." She countered back at her partner. _

_"Now that we are all here, please begin Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones." As the older woman ordered, the redhead began._

_"Meet Gunnery Sergent Michael Donner. He was found early this morning in his home in Santa Monica. 3 gunshots to the chest. The Gunny was working on some classified OPS and the Navy is afraid that the OPS have been compromised and whoever killed Donner took his files." The redhead's partner pulled up pictures and basic info on Donner._

_"He is married to Jessica Donner and they have 2 children, Addison and Elisabeth, ages 5 and 7." He stated. "Jessica and the two kids are at her parents house in Beverly Hills. Addresses are sent to your phones."_

_"Deeks, Kensi, go check out the crime scene. Sam and I will talk to the family."_

_"On it." The shaggy blond replied, as he and the tall burnette left the room followed by the other 2 agents._

**Present day...**

See, the case had started out like any other. Nothing out of the ordinary about it. But it had turned out to be a total mess. Sloppy work on her part which had resulted in the death of her partner. Just these memorys were killing her. But she needed to think back about this. She had to write up her report. And she had to recognize her mistakes. She shut her laptop and stood up from where she sat in the bullpen. She grabbed her bag, car keys, and cellphone before making her way towards the Mission doorway. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Mr. Hanna or Mr. Callen can drive you home."

"Im not going home, Hetty. And i can drive myself. I'm fine."

"You are cearly not fine, Ms. Blye. You just lost your partner. The two of you were very close."

"I don't want to talk about it. What happened, happened because of me. I screwed up. I'm to blame. He didn't deserve to die. End of discussion." With that she was out the door shutting it loudly behind her.

* * *

A/n what did you think? Want more? let me know your thoughts and ideas

-Kate


End file.
